Now or Never
by Meeko-the-One-Armed-Dragon
Summary: One-shot, however may not be the future. It was either he tell them now or never tell them at all. NB spoilers. Rated T just to be safe.


AN: MASSIVE SPOILERS AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Disclaimer: I wish Trauma Center belonged to me so I could make the New Blood sequel, and in it make Markus get kidnapped, forced Sidney, Derek, and Angie to come to USA in a strange Caduceus tradition, revealed that Markus have a long-lost son, and after he was kidnapped, Mr. Emo would be forced to create NEW Stigma. :D

Oh, and make Markus and Valerie make out.

But it doesn't, so I'll have to credit the awesomeness that is the TC games to Atlus.

(BTW, Massey is the hobo-dude.)

* * *

Now or Never

A Trauma Center: New Blood One-Shot

* * *

After that announcement, everyone seemed depressed.

Val was sitting down in one of the two chairs available in the room, drilling holes into the floor with her eyes as if trying to force it to swallow her up and teleport her back to Caduceus. Elena seemed to be doing to same thing to the ceiling while sitting in the other chair. A person could feel the gloom emitting from the occupants in the room a half a mile away. Even he was a little more depressed than usual.

Letting out a small sigh only audible to him, Markus rested his forehead on the palm of his hand, trying to think of a possible avenue of escape. That goon with the yellow hair sticking out of his mask should have the keys…

Nah, it was too risky. Besides, even if they did manage to escape from the room, they'll face a rifle with a bullet in it and suffer from the same fate as Massey, except without two surgeons to save them.

Then another thought struck him. What if a person stayed behind to distract their captors while the other two escaped? The two escapees would probably make it, but the other would probably…

A sad smile started to appear on his lips. Well, if that was the case, he could volunteer to be the loner. That would help clear his conscious of "it"…

A realization jolted through his mind. Val and Elena didn't know about "it". Oh sure, they've been in contact with "it" multiple times, but they didn't know about his involvement. Only one other person knew, and he was…actually, Markus didn't know what was wrong, but that person changed somehow. Looking at the two women in the room, he saw them in the same position as they were a few minutes ago. Out of anybody in the world, they deserved to know the most, right?

But how would they react? That was the question that kept him from blurting out the truth so many times in the past. Would they show sympathy and try and support him, or hate him and withdrawal all signs of a friendly relationship? In the past, he always delayed telling his story, for he always thought that there would be another time to reveal it to them, and today didn't have to be the day if the time wasn't right.

However, now there may not be a tomorrow. There was only today.

Glancing at the other people in the room one more time, Markus allowed himself one more doubt. He knew that once the words were spoken, they couldn't be taken back. The truth may break them, just like it broke him.

But it was worth that risk to let those two know, the only friends he had left.

Taking a breath in an attempt to sooth his nerves, Markus willed himself and took that leap of faith, putting all of his hope into the destination that may not even exist.

"Val…Elena…"

"Yes?"

"There's…something I need to tell you."

* * *

AN: Sorry, but I have to say this or stop watching anime for a week (and I love my anime!).

Emo McEmoBag. :D

Okay, now that I've spit that out, let's continue on my comments for this!

This little plunnie attacked me with ninja swords, mechanical pencils, and rubber duckies before I actually wrote this. HEAR THAT, MR. PLUNNIE!? THIS IS FOR YOU!!

Moving on, this is my version of the stuff that could have happened right before the middle of the pre-op for Endgame aka 5-7 in New Blood.

Sorry if that made no sense at all. I have a habit of saying stuff like that.

The spoiler isn't really mentioned by name, but hey, you never know if a person may consider these major spoilers for the game, so…yeah.

I **may** write the rest of the middle of the pre-op for this op for it is my FAVORITE CHAPTER OF ALL TIME (Confession!Emo-er!Markus FTW!), so BE SCARED.

Latorz mortal foolz!


End file.
